Reverie Metherlence
Reverie Metherlence (レヴェリー・メザーランス Revurī Mezāransu, better known as Ren (レン), is an Edel Raid and direct descendant of the Metherlence bloodline. She is also one of the Seven Glittering Jewels (or Shichiko-hoji), an Edel Raid line said to be the strongest. Appearance Ren is a young girl with long light purple hair and green eyes. She has a dark purple ribbon tied around her neck and wears a knee-length, long sleeved, dark-purple dress. She also wears metallic platform boots secured together with two black buckles. Her elemental gelade is on her hair above her forehead. Her weapon form varies from Manga to Anime. While in the anime Ren is smoother and a pale cyan blue with her Elemental Gelade attached to the hand guard. There is a large blue ribbon encircling the hilt and the blade is a peach pink hue. She's been compared to a peacock feather in appearance. In the manga, she has a much more rough and crystal like appearance, wrapped in a jade green funnel of wind, with her blade also being a jade colour. It's hard to tell where Ren ends and the wind begins in her weapon form but she is most commonly used like a large blade. Personality She had a cold personality and she is always quite rude at first; she hated humans because of her past but after meeting Coud and his friends she started to understand that not all humans are bad. Near the end of the series she became more talkative and started to show more emotion, smiled more, and was happier. Background Ren is a very powerful Edel Raid - she is one of the Shichiko-houji (seven glittering jewels), whose powers are said to be the strongest of all. She commands the element of wind, both offensively and defensively, and recharges her power by sleeping. In the beginning, Ren hates Cou because he is a human. After he saves her though, she thinks better of him, and reacts with him. When she is in weapon form, she takes the form of a sword on Cou's right arm. In the Manga Before the manga, Ren reveals that she lived in a small snowy village for Edel Raids secluded in the mountains. For some reason, her status of Shichiko-Houji lead to her being bullied by other younger Edel Raids to such an extent that she would harm herself trying to remove her Gelade. Her only companions were her guardian Griina and her best friend and older sister figure, the Edel raid Sha. Sha's the one who tought Ren that she is who she is regardless of Shichiko-Houji status'. Sha is also the one who gave Ren her headscarf to cover up her Gelade. One day bandits raided the town after hearing about the Edel Raids but was taken out but a soldier from Edel Garden named Keath, Keath stayed in the village to support the women and eventually grew into a relationship with Sha, with most Edel Raids leaving for Edel Garden except for a few. Sha promises Ren that they will meet again in Edel Garden causing Ren's obsession with going there. Some time after that Ren was captured and sealed within a coffin for an unknown amount of time. After a while Cou finds her and relases her and eventually makes a contract with her, promising to bring Ren to Edel Garden. Relationships Cou In the beginning, she stated that she had hated Cou because he was human, but after he does his best to protect her from an invasion, she reacts with him and begins to think better of him. As the story progresses, she realizes that she has fallen in love with Cou. She became jealous when Viro start getting closer to Cou and thanks to her, Ren and Cou became closer. When Cou tells Ren that he loves her, she was very happy to hear that and responded that she wants to be with him forever and they kiss each other. After that she joins the pirates to be with Cou. Cou is Ren's first and true love, and in the end stayed with each other with the proclamation of being and with each other forever. Griina Griina was Ren's guardian. She looked up to Griina as an older sister and was very sad when she left. Powers and Abilities When Ren Reacts with Cou, she becomes a sword connected to Cou's arm. Her elemental power is wind, which she best uses both defensively and offensively. The appearance of the sword differs between the anime and manga. She recharges her powers through sleep, which happens to be fairly often. She also dislikes sweet food. Ren has one true desire - to go to Edel Garden. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Edel Raid